parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossover Story
Vinnytovar's movie spoof of Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series Crossover Story (1).png Crossover Story 2 (1).png Crossover Story 3.png Crossover Story 4.png Cast *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Woody *Red Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) as Buzz Lightyear *Shrek as Mr. Potato Head *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as Slinky Dog *Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Rex *Scorch Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) as Hamm *Darma (Rock Dog) as Bo Peep *Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) as Sarge *Various Robots as Sarge's Men *Oscar (Shark Tale) as Lenny *Ultraman as Mr. Spell *Fender (Robots) as Etch *Wall-E as Robot *Kenny (South Park) as Snake *Moose a Moose (Noggin) as Mr. Mike *Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) as Rocky *Dash (The Incredibles/Incredibles 2) as Young Andy Davis *Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles/Incredibles 2) as Mrs. Davis *Jack-Jack (The Incredibles/Incredibles 2) as Baby Molly Davis *It's a Bully (Baldi's Basics) as Sid Phillips *Young Anna (Frozen) as Hannah Phillips *Nightmare Foxy (Five Nights At Freddy's) as Scud *The Simpsons Characters as Squeeze Green Aliens *Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) as Chosen Toy Alien *5 (9) as Combat Carl *Dot (A Bug's Life)/Reptile (Mortal Kombat) as Janie/Pterodactyl *Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Baby Face *Meechee (Smallfoot) as Legs *Ken (Street Fighter) as Hand-in-the-Box *Masked Rider as Roller Bob *Frogger as Frog *Joe (Blue's Clues) as Jingle Joe *Donald Duck as Ducky *Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Rockmobile *Mater (Cars) as Waking Car *Izzy (Total Drama) as Burned Rag Doll *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) as Huge Red Pickup Truck *Scorpion and Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) as Yellow Toy Soldiers *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) as Sally Doll *Rubble (Paw Patrol) as Buster *Fiona (Shrek) as Mrs. Potato Head *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) as Al *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) as Jessie *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) as Bullseye *Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Stinky Pete *Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) as Squeeze Alien Toy Trio *Parappa the Rapper as Wheezy *Deadpool as Utility Belt Buzz *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) as Evil Emperor Zurg *Lex Luthor (DCAU) as Al's Boss *Scar (The Lion King) as Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Gwen (Total Drama) as Barbie *Trent (Total Drama) as Ken *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Big Baby *Riddler (The LEGO Batman Movie) as Twitch *Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2) as Stretch *Thanos (Guardians of the Galaxy) as Chunk *Megatron (Transformers) as Sparks *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Chatter Telephone *Skiff (Thomas and Friends) as Bookworm *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) as Jack-In-The Box *Rabbid as Cymbal-Hanging Monkey *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Teenage Andy Davis *Lana Loud (The Loud House) as Young Molly Davis *Boss Baby as Chuckles *Baloo (The Jungle Book (LA)) as Mr. Pricklepants *Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) as Buttercup *Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Trixie *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Totoro *Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) as Dolly *Claudette, Stinky and Runt (Alpha & Omega 2) as Peas-In-A-Pod *Lola Loud (The Loud House) as Daisy *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Lots-O Getting Unwrapped *Hu (The Secret Life of Pets 2) as Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement *Train (Doogal) as Broken Train Toy *Fiver (Watership Down) as Rabbit Doll *Steve (Minecraft) as Rainbow Bird Toy *Noob (Roblox), Shia (Sheep & Wolves) and 9 as Round Boy, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy *Bulk and Skull (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) as Garbage Men *Minecraft Animals as Garbage Toys *Annie (Little Einsteins) as Bonnie Anderson *Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) as Mrs. Anderson *Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) as Gabby Gabby *Kamen Rider Gai (Kamen Rider Ryuki) as Duke Caboom *Mrs. Pepper (Blue's Clues) as Giggles McDimples *Slappy and the Gang (Goosebumps) as Benson *Marty and Alex (Madagascar) as Ducky and Bunny *Lefty (Everyone's Hero) as Adult Sid Phillips *Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) as Forky *Darla Dudley (Shazam!) as Harmony *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Lost Girl *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Knifey Gallery Bodi.png|Bodi as Woody Proo-red.png|Red Operation Overdrive Ranger as Buzz Lightyear Shrek_the_Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Mr. Potato Head Angus_Scattergood.png|Angus Scattergood as Slinky Dog Bonnie_the_bunny.jpg|Bonnie as Rex Scorch_supernova.jpg|Scorch Supernova as Hamm Darma.png|Darma as Bo Peep SSS-servo.jpg|Servo as Sarge Robots1-large.jpeg|Various Robots as Sarge's Soldiers Mr_Dash_incredibles_2.png|Dash Parr as Young Andy Davis Helen-Parr.jpg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl as Mrs. Davis I2_-_Jack-Jack.png|Jack Jack Parr as Baby Molly Davis Bully_final.png|It's A Bully as Sid Phillips Young_Anna.png|Young Anna as Hannah Phillips Sfm_nightmare_foxy_teaser_by_xtheflameytx-d9kwzor.png|Nightmare Foxy as Scud Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg|Rubble as Buster Fiona.png|thumb|Fiona as Mrs. Potato Head Jason-0.jpg|Jason as Al Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-rise-of-lyric-49.1.jpg|Sticks as Jessie Gromit_Grey_Background.jpg|Gromit as Bullseye Dave.jpg|Dave as Stinky Pete Bart,_Lisa_and_Maggie.gif|Bart, Lisa and Maggie as Squeeze Alien Toy Trio Parappa.PNG|Parappa as Wheezy Deadpool.png|Deadpool as Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Kylo_Ren.png|Kylo Ren as Evil Emperor Zurg LexLuthor_DCAU_001.jpg|Lex Luthor as Al's Boss Scar.PNG|Scar as Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear Gwen_Mad.jpg|Gwen as Barbie Trent_in_Total_Drama_Island.jpg|Trent as Ken Gumball.png|Gumball as Big Baby RiddlerProfile.png|Riddler as Twitch MORGANA.png|Morgana as Stretch Empire_March_Cover_IW_6_Textless.png|Thanos as Chunk Megatron.jpg|Megatron as Sparks Barry_B._Benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Chatter Telephone Skiff.png|Skiff as Bookworm Robin_Teen_Titans_Go!.png|Robin as Jack-In-The-Box Rabbid.png|Rabbid as Cymbal-Hanging Monkey Hiro_Hamada_smile.png|Hiro Hamada as Teenage Andy Davis Lana_Loud.png|Lana Loud as Young Molly Davis The_Boss_Baby.png|Boss Baby as Chuckles Baloo_Jungle_Book_2016.png|Baloo (LA) as Mr. Pricklepants GOTG2_-_Rocket_Racoon.png|Rocket Racoon as Buttercup Chica_(Tony_Crynight).png|Chica as Trixie Dudley_Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy as Totoro Bianca (short).png|Bianca as Dolly Claudette,Stinky and Runt.jpg|Claudette, Stinky and Runt as Peas-In-A-Pod Annie (Little Einsteins).png|Annie as Bonnie Anderson Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker.jpg|Peter Parker as Mr. Anderson Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst).jpg|Mary Jane Watson as Mrs. Anderson Sofia_The_First_3.png|Princess Sofia as Gabby Gabby Kamen Rider Gai.jpg|Kamen Rider Gai as Duke Caboom Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Shaker Characters Nick Jr.jpg|Mrs. Pepper as Giggles McDimples Slappy the dummy goosebumps movie.png|Slappy as Benson Marty Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Ducky Alex in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Alex as Bunny SML Jeffy.png|Jeffy as Forky Category:Vinnytovar Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Spoofs where Bodi is the hero Category:Spoofs where Darma is the heroine Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoof